pecados paternos
by Faberry love you
Summary: Quinn Fabray siempre se ha sentido mal por lo que su padre le hizo a su antigua protegida, Rachel Babra Berry: la engañó para luego expulsarla de la empresa. Y para empeorar las cosas, Quinn está segura de que Rachel siempre ha creído que ella formó parte de la conspiración para librarse de ella. ADAPTACION (Rachel g!p)
1. Chapter 1

Hola personitas les traigo este fanfic que es una adaptación de una historia de twilight "pecados paternos" de saydiss así que gosen la historia es muy buena

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray siempre se ha sentido mal por lo que su padre le hizo a su antiguo Protegida, Rachel Berry : la engaño para luego expulsarla de la empresa. Y para empeorar las cosas, Quinn está segura de que Rachel siempre ha creído que ella formó parte de la conspiración para librarse de ella.

Ahora, tras una OPA hostil, Rachel acaba de hacerse con el control de Fabray's company. Quinn sabe perfectamente que ella querrá vengarse de su familia así que se prepara para ser despedida de la compañía. Pero para su sorpresa, Rachel no la despide. No, su venganza contra los Fabray va a desarrollarse de una manera completamente diferente, de una manera que Quinn nunca habría podido imaginarse ni en sus sueños más salvajes y perversos…

-¿D-Disculpa?- tartamudeó Quinn. Sus ojos verde se abrieron como platos mientras miraba a la mujer que tenía enfrente, sentada ante el lujoso escritorio de roble. Seguramente no había oído bien. Bajo ningún concepto…

-Ya me has oído- murmuró. Su intensa mirada marron se clavó en la suya con expresión inquietante. -No lo diré dos veces-.

Quinn la miro boquiabierta, demasiado aturdida para hablar. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que esa mujer, Rachel Babra Berry, estuviese sugiriendo… bueno, mejor dicho, exigiendo semejante cosa. En cualquier otra situación su respuesta habría sido "Si". Bajo estas circunstancias su orgullo sólo le permitía decir…

-No-, Sacudió la cabeza, tragando bruscamente al mirarla. -No me utilizarás de esa manera, Rachel. No puedo creer que te atrevas siquiera a sugerirlo-, susurró.

Arqueó las cejas, pero, por lo demás, permaneció tranquila e impasible. Su mirada arrogante recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, desnudándola. Esto era demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que había pensado que tendrían un encuentro improvisado, pensó. La manera en que ella intentaba dominar la situación no tenía nada de improvisado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza pensando que la muy bastarda probablemente estaría disfrutando un montón con su incomodidad. ¿Pero, acaso podía culparla? Si las circunstancias fueran a la inversa, pensó, no sabía como la trataría.

Rachel Berry, suspiró. La mujer que había protagonizado más sueños húmedos durante su adolescencia de los que podría recordar, finalmente se había fijado en ella como mujer. Tenía 22 años y había esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para que este momento se hiciese realidad. Pero ahora que había llegado, pensó malhumoradamente, tenía que rechazarla. Se percató de la ironía.

A los treinta dos estaba quizás aún más guapa que la primera vez que le había puesto la vista encima con trece años. Se había enamorado instantáneamente de ella, una mujer de veintitrés años, pero no había necesitado una gran experiencia social para darse cuenta de que esta atracción era y sería siempre unilateral. y además a Quinn sabía la condición de la mujer y eso hacía que le facinara más.

Los hombres o mujeres con el aspecto de Rachel Berry no se conformaban con mujeres como Quinn Fabray. Ni siquiera si esa mujer era la hija del hombre más rico de Lima, Ohio.

Quinn creia que se conservaba bastante bien. Tenía una cara exótica y bonita, los ojos verdes con un toque avellana redondos y algo grande con unas pestañas que le ayudaban , los labios llenos, una sonrisa alegre, largos rizos dorados, una nariz respingada y un ligero acento sureño. Pero nunca había estado con grandes caderas o enormes senos sólo eran normales,y también era cierto que nunca había sido alta.

Si había una cosa que Quinn había aprendido relacionándose desde niña con la crème de la crème de la sociedad, era que los hombres y mujeres atractivos y poderosos deseaban esposas trofeo, hermosas, altas y esqueléticas. Deseaban mujeres que comieran ensalada y bebieran agua mineral y que se creyesen que eso era una comida, no una mujer que comía tocino y patatas al horno (rebosantes de mantequilla y nata, por supuesto), bebía refrescos con azúcar, y gozaba de todo esto sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Deseaban mujeres con curvas lo bastante buenas como para poder gozar y tocar mas, no una mujer cuyas curvas no eran tan notoria ni grandes como ellas.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que nunca sería exquisitamente femenina.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer-, dijo Quinn en voz baja mientras se levantaba de la silla. Sus palmas sudorosas se deslizaron nerviosamente por la parte delantera de sus vaqueros de marca mientras sus ojos rehuían su mirada. No sería la puta de ningún hombre o mujer, ni siquiera de la única que siempre había deseado realmente.

-Y yo haré también lo que tenga que hacer-, dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía, -Creo que ahora debo irme-.

Quinn caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, y después se paró a medio camino. Volteó la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-Independientemente de lo que decidas hacer- dijo suavemente, -Quiero que sepas que estoy y he estado siempre en contra de lo que te hizo mi padre-. Le dio la impresión de que su mirada tensa se relajaba levemente pero no podría asegurarlo. -Y no hablo por hablar-.

De hecho, ella había sido la principal defensora de Rachel. Cuando su padre le dio la espalda a su joven protegida, echándola como si fuese un trasto viejo sólo para ganar un dinero fácil, se murió de vergüenza. Pasaron muchos años antes de que pudiera perdonarlo y relacionarse con él como se supone que deben hacerlo padre e hija y aún así, habían pasado algunos años más antes de que la tensión entre ellos se relajase.

-Adiós, Rachel- susurró, continuando su camino hacia la puerta. Suspiró. Desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera. Y sobretodo desearía haber podido cumplir sus fantasías de acostarse con Rachel sin que esto fuera el resultado de un sacrificio por su familia. Pero a los ojos de Rachel Berry, estaba segura, uno de los Fabray tenía que pagar por los pecados paternos. Y puesto que su padre estaba muerto y ahora era ella la dueña de Fabray's company, francamente, sólo había una mujer que pudiese pagar por ellos.

Llegó hasta la gran puerta doble de la elegante oficina y se dispuso a abrirla. De repente, una brusca palmada sonó contra la viga de madera, justo encima de su cabeza e hizo que se detuviese. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, al sentir el calor irradiando por el cuerpo enorme que se apretaba contra su espalda. Juraría que estaba excitada. Por ella como mujer o por el poder que ejercía sobre ella o por ambas razones, no sabría decirlo.

-Piensa bien lo que haces, Quinn-, murmuró. -Tu madre y tu hermana confían en que tomes la mejor decisión para todos-.

Se debatió entre la excitación y la cólera. Excitación porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla familiarmente "Quinn" en lugar de "lucy". Cólera porque acababa de dar por hecho que su madre y su hermana eran tan codiciosos como su padre. Y venció la cólera.

-Mi madre-, dijo con voz agria, -Nunca me perdonaría que me dejase utilizar como una puta común-. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron, -Y mi hermana pensaría lo mismo-.

-Ya veo-, gruñó Rachel junto a su oreja. Podía sentir sus ojos intensos e inteligentes taladrando su cráneo. Analizando, evaluando, calculando. Eso era lo que mejor se le daba, ese era el motivo de que, a diferencia del montón de exempleados que su padre había engañado, Rachel Babra Berry se las hubiese arreglado para abrirse paso hasta la cima. Ahora ella estaba a su merced.

-¿Pero qué crees tú que es lo mejor?, querida Quinn-, posó una mano sobre su hombro, frotándolo, acariciándolo, -¿Cuál es la mejor decisión ejecutiva que puedes tomar, la mejor para ti? Tu familia tiene tanto que perder. Es decir,- concluyó,-Puedo enterrar el pasado, así tu familia, corrupta o no, podrá continuar con el ritmo de vida al que se ha acostumbrado-.

El cuerpo de Quinn se tensó, -Quieres que sea tu puta-, dijo en voz baja, -Independientemente de lo que pienses de mi familia, me educaron para algo mejor que eso-.

-Eras la niña de papá-, murmuró contra su oído. Se apretó más contra ella, su gruesa erección presionando contra su espalda. -No tengo ninguna duda de que Russel te educó para que fueses todo lo que él no pudo ser-.

Lo que hacía aún más dulce su venganza contra la familia Fabray, pensó ella sombríamente. A los ojos de Rachel, ella era dulce e inocente, una auténtica dama de la alta sociedad. Y, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, un auténtico chivo expiatorio.

Su columna vertebral se tensó. De repente, todo cobró sentido. Súbitamente, entendió por qué una mujer que lo tenía todo, una mujer que podría poseer a cualquier mujer que se le antojase, quería tenerla como amante…

Porque ella no era en absoluto como su padre y porque tenía la esperanza de que Russel Fabray, el hombre queloa había traicionado, se enterase desde la tumba de que Rachel Berry había conseguido convertir a su querida lucy en el mismo tipo de persona que Russel había sido en vida, una vulgar puta que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- masculló, -¿Sexo?, ¿Cuántas veces?, ¿Y hasta cuándo?-. Quinn giró sobre los talones, clavando sus ojos ardientes en los suyos. Con más de metro setenta, era casi 15 centímetros más alto que su uno sesenta y cinco así que tuvo queempujarla un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enfadada como para sentirse intimidada por eso. -¿Cuántas cosas te tendría que aguantar?- escupió.

Rachel sonrió, un gesto arrogante diseñado para enfurecerla aún más. Y lo consiguió.

-¡Bien!-, chilló. -¡Continúa con tus exigencias!, No puedo dejar a mi familia en la calle cuando está en mis manos evitarlo y tú lo sabes condenadamente bien. Dime tan solo qué diablos quieres de mi- gritó con furia, -Y lo tendrás-.

Ella se rió entre dientes y sus intensos ojos marrones recorrieron hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Su mirada peligrosa se detuvo en sus pechos, memorizando el contorno de sus pezones. -Quiero mucho más de ti que sexo, Quinn-, dijo suavemente. Demasiado suavemente, -Lo quiero todo-.

Ella tragó con un nudo en la garganta, -¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?- dijo casi sin fuerzas. Sus pechos se endurecieron bajo su mirada, -No estoy de humor para arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su exclusivo traje italiano y la miró fijamente.

-Todo-, murmuró, -Significa exactamente eso-. Su mandíbula se endureció, -El sexo no es suficiente, mi dama. Ni por asomo es suficiente-. Ella se ruborizó, sintiéndose como una tonta, pues durante un momento había pensado que Rachel Berry quería acostarse con ella, qué idea más ridícula, concedió. Se mordió el labio, podría tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, ya tenía que estar muy necesitada para tirarse a alguien tan corriente como ella.

-Oh, no pienses que te has librado-, gruñó, creyendo que la mirada que le había dirigido era de alivio, -Te follaré cuando y como me dé la gana, pero el sexo sólo es una mínima parte de tu penitencia, querida-.

Vaciló y la preocupación ensombreció sus rasgos de nuevo. -¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?- murmuró, -Ahora sí que no te entiendo-.

-Quiero ser tu dueña-, dijo simplemente, sin andarse por las ramas. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos, su expresión de nuevo perturbadora, -Casarme contigo, dejarte preñada, tener todo el control sobre tu cuerpo…-.

Sus ojos verde avellana se abrieron de par en par. Era lo último que había esperado oír. ¿Casarse con ella?, No necesitaba casarse para asumir el control de Fabray's company. Con la coyuntura actual, sólo tenía que decirle una palabra al banco y a la junta directiva y la empresa sería toda suya.

-…y Russel se enterará desde la tumba que no sólo he tenido éxito colándome en su preciosa compañía, sino también en su jodida línea sanguínea-.

Quinn la miró sin comprender, demasiado atontada como para reaccionar. El magnífico plan de Rachel estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella se hubiese podido imaginar. Estaba más allá, lo sobrepasaba y se adentraba en el puro surrealismo.

-¿Estás loca?- susurró, -No puedes desear realmente casarte conmigo, ¿Por qué ibas a condenarnos a ambos a una eternidad de…-.

-El momento de las preguntas y las respuestas ha terminado-, anunció con arrogancia, una ceja oscura levantada. -Tienes dos opciones, querida. Sé de mi propiedad y yo dejaré en paz a tu familia o rechaza la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo de salvarlas y perderás todo en el proceso. Eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión-. Su mirada chocó con sus pechos, luego retrocedió hasta su cara, -Tómala y hazlo rápido-.

Parpadeó, incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente y aún menos de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-¿Por qué hablas de propiedad?- dijo débilmente. -El matrimonio no es exactamente propiedad…-.

-El mío lo será-. El mío. No el nuestro. Había captado perfectamente el uso del posesivo.

Los ojos calculadores de Rachel bajaron de nuevo, devorando sus pechos, buceando en su sexo cubierto por el pantalón, -Me follarás cuando y como yo quiera. Complacerás cada uno de mis caprichos y satisfarás mis más perversas fantasías-. Su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, excitándose en contra de su voluntad. -Me darás tantos hijos como yo te diga, harás lo que te mande, nunca mirarás ni tocarás sexualmente a otro hombre…-, sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de Quinn, -Seré tu dueña-, murmuró -Por completo-.

Ella tragó con dificultad, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Hazme saber tu decisión, Srta. Fabray-, su mandíbula estaba tensa, la mirada dura, -El tiempo comienza a contar, y ya comienzo a impacientar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quinn aceptó vacilantemente la mano de Rachel, sentía la boca seca como un estropajo. Enlazó sus grandes dedos con los suyos y la condujo hacia el aeroplano privado de la empresa, ni en sueños habría esperado que tuvieran una verdadera luna de miel. Se había sorprendido mucho, y sobre todo se había preocupado cuando una hora después de casarse, su esposa le había comunicado que se dirigían hacia la isla tropical que poseía en Costa Rica y que permanecerían allí dos meses.

El plan resultaba excitante, pero también sobrecogedor.

Nadie podría oír sus gritos si ella tenía intención de hacerle daño.

Si se dejaba guiar por la lógica, ella no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutase haciendo daño a los demás, pero por otra parte, ¿Y ella qué sabía?. Apenas la conocía, además, pensó malhumoradamente, Rachel creía que había estado confabulada con su padre, no creía que las escasas palabras con las que había intentado defenderse en su oficina, palabras que habían llegado cinco años tarde, hubieran supuesto alguna diferencia.

Suspiró, preguntándose otra vez qué tendría pensado hacer con ella.

Y, maldita sea, de todos modos, no existía ninguna forma de luchar contra ella. Verdaderamente, Rachel había convertido su sumisión en una parte legal de su matrimonio, la había obligado a firmar una declaración jurada, en la que bajo pena de expulsar a su familia de la casa familiar, ella se comprometía a obedecerla ciegamente. Legalmente, recordó apretando los dientes, ni siquiera podría levantarle la voz sin que castigase a los suyos.

Se le ensancharon las aletas de la nariz, había creído que en una semana su familia se encontraría en la calle, al contrario de lo que pensaba Rachel, ella nunca había sido del tipo dulce y sumiso. Las mujeres dulces y sumisas no podrían dirigir con eficacia compañías que manejan millones de dólares y ella lo había hecho eficazmente antes de la absorción. El problema estaba en que su padre antes de su muerte había tomado un montón de decisiones económicas absurdas, y esto casi había agotado el capital.

Aunque seguro que su esposa ya lo sabía, se preguntaba si eso no sería parte del aliciente de casarse con ella, la ocasión de someter por la fuerza a una mujer fuerte e independiente que después de haber sangrado sus efectivos hasta agotarlos no podría luchar contra ella durante mucho tiempo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, el avión había despegado y les habían servido unos cócteles. Quinn se sentó en su asiento frente a su nueva esposa bebiendo una margarita, miró por la ventana, observando distraídamente las nubes que pasaban a su lado, demasiado nerviosa para establecer contacto visual con la mujer que ostentaba semejante poder sobre ella.

-Tienes unos pechos espléndidos-, murmuró Rachel, consiguiendo su total atención, los ojos abiertos como platos. No esperaba que fuera tan directa, aunque ahora ya tenía una pista, ser directa formaba parte de su naturaleza. -Puedo ver cómo tus pezones se yerguen bajo la blusa- observó como ella se despejaba la garganta nerviosamente y apartaba la mirada, -¿Es por el frío, la excitación, o son las dos cosas?-

Excitación, pensó, retorciéndose un poco en su asiento. –Frío-, susurró.

Quinn cerró los ojos brevemente, cogiendo fuerzas. Aunque pareciese una idea perversa y estúpida, su cuerpo siempre había respondido naturalmente a la mujer sombría y prohibida que se sentaba enfrente. Era como si los dioses hubieran creado su cuerpo con el único propósito de deleitarse con Rachel Babra Berry. Ningún otro hombre conseguía que se pusiere caliente sólo con unas palabras o una simple mirada, ninguno, sólo Rachel.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía más peligrosa y atractiva que nunca, todavía llevaba el mismo traje negro italiano con el que se casaron, estaba tan atractiva con el pelo castaño despeinado y con la corbata suelta colgando descuidadamente de su cuello...

Su atlética musculatura se marcaba incluso bajo la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un cafe profundo e intenso, las líneas de la risa en las comisuras contrastando brutalmente con la dura expresión de su rostro.

-Entonces tendré que ponerle remedio-, dijo suavemente, removiendo el brandy en el vaso, -Quiero que mi mujer esté siempre derritiéndose por mí, muriéndose por mi polla-

Quinn se quedó sin respiración, terriblemente excitada, era demasiado. A su líbido no le importaba que lo único que Rachel deseara de ella fuera venganza, ests seguía siendo la mujer con la que había soñado secretamente casi toda su vida.

Ya estaba excitada, reconoció. Si la tocaba probablemente estallaría sólo con su contacto, respiró profundamente, pues no deseaba avergonzarse sucumbiendo tan pronto. Después de todo, la mujer que había anhelado durante tantos años era la misma que le había arrebatado las riendas de su vida, debía tener esto presente.

-Sácate la ropa-, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, levantó la cabeza de golpe topándose con su mirada atenta, -¿Q-Qué?- musitó sin aliento, sentía como si el corazón fuese a salírsele del pecho. ¡Vaya!, no perdía el tiempo con preliminares. Increíblemente, su mirada se intensificó aún más, -Sácate la ropa-, repitió.

-P-Pero la tripulación...-

-La ropa-, dijo suavemente, recordándole con la mirada el acuerdo matrimonial, -Quítatela-.

Quinn contuvo el aliento, nunca había permitido que un hombre la viera desnuda a plena luz del día, plantearse hacerlo era lo más espantoso que podía imaginarse. Pero, paradójicamente, también era lo más excitante. ¡Ojalá su libido no actuase por su cuenta! Rachel deseaba venganza, no a ella.

-Estoy esperando-, murmuró. -Quiero ver desnudos esos duros pezones sin nada que me estorbe la vista-, ella se atragantó con la margarita, después dejo el vaso, vaciló un momento, pero inevitablemente se levantó y se dispuso a desnudarse. En realidad no tenía otra opción, se recordó Quinn. Tendría que obedecer mientras pudiese o por lo menos hasta que encontrase una manera de salir de este lío, si existía alguna.

-¿Te puedes dar la vuelta?-, pidió tímidamente, bajando la cabeza avergonzada, -¿Por favor?-

-No-. Rachel tomó su brandy y se arrellanó en el asiento. Quinn alzó la mirada, subió una ceja y sorprendida por la obvia excitación de su voz, luego volvió a bajarla inmediatamente, observando el bulto prominente en sus pantalones, -Quiero mirar a mi esposa, no la trasera del jodido avión-, dijo con voz pastosa. Ella se mordió el labio, el recuerdo de su padre diciéndole que debería operarse los senos, que era demasiado simple y torpe, inundaba su memoria. _Vete al gimnasio y come mas_, le había dicho Russel en varias ocasiones, _Nunca cazarás un marido tal y como estás._

-No tengo mucho que mirar-, susurró. -... No estoy intentando retractarme de nuestro acuerdo, pero yo...-

-Creo que tienes mucho que mirar-, interrumpió ella, sorprendiéndola. -Ahora demuéstramelo, esos pezones ahora son míos... y ese coño sólo me pertenece a mí, quiero verlos-

Inspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, sus palabras la habían excitado más que sentir las manos de diez hombres acariciando a la vez todo su cuerpo. No deseaba sentirse atraída por ella, vistas las circunstancias de su matrimonio, pero lo estaba. Era difícil no sentirse atraída por una mujer tan atractiva que, conscientemente o no, conseguía que se sintiese hermosa.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, evitó cuidadosamente mirarlo, pero podía sentir como su mirada intensa devoraba sus pezones mientras se quitaba primero la blusa blanca de seda y a continuación el sujetador blanco de encaje.

Agarró sus pechos con las manos y usó los pulgares para restregarle los dilatados pezones, -Preciosos-, murmuró con voz densa. -Tienes unos pezones hermoso y rosados, perfectos para chupar-.

Ella apretó los muslos con fuerza y expulsó el aliento, su boca estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido en los pezones, -G-Gracias-.

Comenzó a lamerla sin piedad, sorprendiéndola, y obligándola a jadear, fue turnándose entre sus pechos, lamiendo lentamente la aureola de cada pezón para luego chupar la punta con toda la boca.

Quinn lloriqueó, sentía debilidad en las piernas, como si fuesen de mantequilla, ella endureció la lengua alrededor de su pezón izquierdo y lo atrajo al calor de su boca, gimió suavemente cuando sus labios lo apresaron, y cuando comenzó a succionar no pudo evitar hundir instintivamente las manos en su pelo oscuro.

Rachel pasó los diez minutos siguientes colmando sus tetas de atenciones, chupó un pezón durante un par de minutos, después cambió al otro e hizo lo mismo, luego repitió el proceso una y otra vez, y una vez más hasta que ella se aferró a Rachel sin aliento.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho, con los párpados entornados, -Ahora el resto-, murmuró posesivamente, -Enséñame ese maravilloso coño, ahora me pertenece-.

Jadeando y con los pezones hinchados y doloridos, Quinn obedeció, retrocedió un paso y con manos temblorosas alcanzó la cremallera trasera de la minifalda blanca, al desabrocharse, bajó la vista a sus pechos y comprobó que sus pezones estaban enrojecidos y dilatados. Se podía ver el débil borde de las marcas de los dientes, y esta visión hizo que se humedeciese aún más.

-Ahora quítate las bragas-, dijo Rachel roncamente cuando la falda se deslizó hacia abajo enroscándose a sus pies, -Quiero verte completamente desnuda, vestida sólo con los tacones-

Las bragas blancas de seda cayeron a continuación, uniéndose con rapidez a la ropa que estaba en el suelo, oyó como Rachel suspiraba y no estaba muy segura de cómo interpretar ese sonido, se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzada e insegura de su cuerpo. ¿Estaba excitada o irritada? No sabría decirlo, no debería importarle.

¿Te depilas completamente el coño?-, dijo ella con voz ronca,

-¿Siempre lo has tenido rasurado?-

Ella asintió, todavía demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-, murmuró ella. -¿Te gusta lo sensible que se vuelve cuando te masturbas?-

Su cara enrojeció súbitamente, dándole la respuesta, desvió la mirada.

-Demuéstramelo-, ordenó con voz arrogante y posesiva, -Siéntate, separa las piernas, y demuéstrame cuánto te gusta tocarte-.

-Rachel ... -

-Demuéstramelo-, la cortó, interrumpiendo su protesta, -Tu coño ahora me pertenece, Quinn. De ahora en adelante, lo usarás sólo para complacer a tu esposa, no para ti misma-.

Luchó por recuperar el aliento, esta mujer tenía el don de la palabra, Quinn sabía que ésta iba a ser la masturbación más corta de su vida pues ya estaba a punto de correrse, -De acuerdo-, susurró.

Sentada enfrente de ella, Quinn abrió las piernas de par en par colocando una sobre cada reposabrazos, podía sentir su mirada penetrante clavada descaradamente en su sexo expuesto, una mirada que la marcaba como hierro candente.

-Tócate-, dijo con voz pastosa, ella se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su erección de la prisión en que se encontraba, era larga y gruesa, con una vena que se marcaba en el medio, de la raíz a la cabeza, -Juega con tu coño para mí-

Quinn deslizó los dedos hacia abajo hasta encontrar el clítoris, se mordió el labio al ver como la contemplaba con la mirada entornada, cerró los ojos y comenzó a manipular su clítoris, frotándolo circularmente hasta que su respiración se fue volviendo más y más pesada.

-Muy bien, buena chica-, dijo con tono grave. -Sigue frotándote el coño para mí, de ahora en adelante tendrás que pedirme permiso antes de acariciarte, ¿Lo entiendes, Quinn?-

En algún recóndito lugar de su mente febril encontró las fuerzas necesarias para asentir.

-Este coño ahora es mío-, le recordó posesivamente, -Y nadie lo tocará sin antes pedir permiso a su dueña-.

Quinn jadeó y la pasión se arremolinó en su interior formando un nudo en su vientre. Continuó restregando los dedos sobre su chocho mojado, el clítoris hinchado le palpitaba clamando por la culminación.

Oyó entrar al ayudante personal de Rachel y por un momento, acarició la idea de parar, pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a su esposa. Continuó masturbándose, más allá del límite en que podría importarle si alguien la miraba, es más, saber que otro hombre la estaba observando sin que ella lo viese, ya que tenía los ojos cerrado, hacía que se excitase aún más si cabe. Se acarició más fuerte y un quejido suave escapó de sus labios.

-Espléndido-, murmuró Rachel con voz excitada, -Exquisito-

Se corrió con un gemido ruidoso, sintiendo como la sangre encendía su cara; Los pezones disparados hacia fuera, dilatados e hinchados, su aliento entrecortado y jadeante.

-Eso será todo por ahora-, oyó que Rachel murmuraba a Puckerman, su auxiliar, abrió los ojos y observó como su esposa aceptaba una copa de brandy, -No necesitaremos más de tus servicios hasta que el avión aterrice-

-Por supuesto, -.

Puckerman se retiró con expresión impasible, pero el bulto de sus pantalones contaba otra historia, Rache entrecerró los ojos y la miró, diciéndole sin palabras que no consentiría que mirase la ingle de su ayudante.

¿Entonces por qué permitió que su ayudante mirase como se masturbaba? se preguntó vacilante, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta, Rachel probablemente había querido exhibir su posesión ante un varón inferior, otra muestra de dominación sobre ella. No sabía si sentirse insultada o adulada por el hecho de que ella la encontrase digna de exhibición.

-No vuelvas a mirar nunca el pene de otro hombre-, dijo su esposa con desaprobación. -No me gusta cómo me hace sentir-.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el hecho de que ella hubiese confesado tanto, se despejó la garganta y desvió la mirada. -Lo siento-, murmuró. -¿Ya puedo cerrar las piernas?-

-No-, se arrellanó en su asiento y acercó el brandy a los labios,

-Estoy gozando de las vistas-, dijo descaradamente.

Quinn se ruborizó, -¿Por qué permitiste que Noah entrara aquí y me mirara si no querías que me fijara en su reacción?-. Lo observó con atención, -¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?-

Élla sonrió levemente, -¿Sinceramente?-, ella asintió con lentitud.

-La verdad es que no me di cuenta de que había entrado hasta que era demasiado tarde. Cuando se excitó... -, su voz se fue apagando y su mandíbula se endureció. -No me gustó y cuando notaste su erección-, murmuró, -me puse celosa, no provoques mis celos otra vez, por favor-.

Quinn sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. ¿Por qué era tan sincera con ella? Y sobre todo, se preguntaba, ¿Por qué estaba celosa? Dadas las circunstancias, lo lógico sería pensar que Rachel habría gozado al avergonzarla delante de cualquiera, esta mujer era un enigma que tardaría mucho tiempo en descifrar.

Quinn expulsó el aliento, le había sorprendido que Rache Babra Berry, hubiese admitido una debilidad, dos veces en cinco minutos. Nunca habría esperado que se mostrase vulnerable tan pronto, o nunca.

-Gracias por contestar a mi pregunta-, susurró, desviando la mirada, confundida.

-De nada-, Quinn se quedó allí sentada unos quince minutos, con el coño desnudo y expuesto para su esposa, sus pies calzados con los tacones altos colgando de cada uno de los reposabrazos del asiento. Su mirada marron intenso no se apartaba de su carne, simplemente estaba allí sentada, bebiendo su brandy y memorizando cada uno de los rincones de su coño.

De vez en cuando, Quinn dirigía la mirada verde avellana hacia su pene hinchado, que aún la inquietaba más que su propio deseo. Asumió que Rachel estaba disfrutando su excitación, sin ninguna prisa por llegar al orgasmo, sin embargo, su necesidad asumió el control.

-Chúpamela-, ordenó con voz pastosa, -Arrodíllate a mis pies y chúpame la polla-. Con los ojos como platos, Quinn se mordió el labio, por un momento vaciló, pero al final, y en virtud de su contrato legal, obedeció sin protestar.

Cerró las piernas y se puso de pie, después se arrodilló delante de ella, con los rizos dorados cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, la tomó en su boca sin ceremonias, el sonido de su respiración entrecortada le provocó un nudo de deseo en el vientre.

-Muy bien, pequeña-, gruñó Rachel roncamente, y sus dedos se enroscaron en su pelo, -Tómate tu tiempo aprendiendo a conocerla, chúpala como si fuese un chupachúps-.

Ella hizo lo que le mandaba, había hecho 2 mamadas antes, pero su intención siempre había sido excitar al hombre para follar, esta era la primera vez que se demoraba, lamiendo su polla de arriba a abajo, familiarizándose con él, desde la vena abultada, hasta el minúsculo agujero en lo alto del capullo. Rachel acunó su cara entre las palmas todo el tiempo, observando simplemente como se familiarizaba con su verga, no intentó obligarla a ir más rápido, sino que permitió que lo explorara a placer.

Quinn engulló su polla hasta la garganta y sus pezones se endurecieron con el sonido de su gruñido, sus dedos se ocuparon de masajearle las pelotas, enredándose entre sus rizos.

-Ahora voy a follarte la cara-, masculló. -Ya no puedo más, nena, se acabaron los jugueteos-.

Rachel se levantó de su asiento, cuidando que sus labios no soltaran su polla en ningún momento, la agarró por la parte de atrás de la cabeza e introdujo la verga en su boca tan profundamente como pudo, gimiendo al sentir sus labios contra sus testículos.

-Eso es-, dijo roncamente, y sus músculos se tensaron mientras zambullía la verga tiesa en su boca, metiéndola y sacándola, una y otra vez, -Métetela toda-.

Quinn gimió con la boca llena, notando como su polla se inflamaba más y más, Rachel comenzó a cabalgar dentro de su boca más y más rápido, apretando y contrayendo las nalgas mientras le follaba la cara.

-Cómeme toda la polla-, gruñó y bombeó adentro y afuera, más rápido y más duro, mientras el sonido de la saliva y los labios en contacto con su carne dura invadía la cabina, -Demuéstrame cuánto disfrutas atiborrándote con mi polla-, Quinn gruñó contra su virilidad y luego pasó a la acción, le comió la polla más y más rápido, más profundo y más duro, meneando la cabeza adelante y atrás mientras lo absorbía hasta perder el sentido.

Sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se hizo más trabajosa, -Te voy a inundar con mi leche, pequeña-, masculló fuera de control, sus caderas rebotaron adelante y atrás, golpeándola en cada embestida, -Trágatelo todo-, dijo roncamente.

Ella lo abarcó en toda su longitud, empujando glotonamente el glande hasta casi tocar el fondo de su garganta, profundamente, con movimientos expertos, gimió contra su pene hinchado, gozando del poder que sintió cuando sus dedos se tensaron más en su pelo y Rachel comenzó a gemir totalmente descontrolada.

-Bébetelo-, gimió, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía, -Trágatelo todo, hasta el fondo-.

Rachel se corrió con un fuerte bramido y ese gruñido atronador retumbó por toda la cabina del aeroplano. Con movimientos regulares, Quinn mantuvo el ritmo con la cabeza, y sus labios extrajeron hasta la última gota de semen que pudieron obtener. Implacable en su succión, mantuvo el ritmo febril hasta que lo drenó del todo, hasta dejarla completamente agotada y saciada.

Resollando, Rachel se derrumbó en su asiento porque ya no podía sostenerse más tiempo en pie, -Chúpame las pelotas-, dijo roncamente, acunando su cara de nuevo, y empujándola hacia su entrepierna, -Me relaja-.

Quinn hizo lo que le ordenaba, aunque no surtió el efecto que ella había pretendido, unos minutos después, su polla volvía a estar tiesa e hinchada, preparada de nuevo para que se la mamase. Le dio todo lo que quiso, ordeñándola una vez más hasta que se derrumbó por completo y cayó dormido.

Permaneció arrodillada a sus pies mientras Rachel dormía, besando suavemente sus testículos agotados. Intuyó que eso era lo que deseaba Rachel, también intuyó que, por alguna razón, Rachel necesitaba tener esa intimidad con ella, se diese cuenta o no.

Rachel durmió casi tranquilamente durante lo que quedaba de viaje hasta la isla privada, despertaba de vez en cuando, como si temiese que la hubiera abandonado, sin embargo la agarraba con satisfacción por la nuca y se volvía a dormir tan pronto como sentía sus labios abrazando sus huevos, mimándolo.

Quinn se preguntó inútilmente por qué seguía arrodillada delante de ella, con sus pelotas en la boca; Se consoló pensando que no tenía otra elección, pues no quería enfrentar la realidad: _había deseado a Rachel Berry tan desesperadamente, como, por alguna extraña razón, Rachel la deseaba a ella._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

El oasis privado de Rachel era aún más hermoso de lo que Quinn se había imaginado. Exuberantes palmeras lo invadían todo, el sonido de pájaros exóticos y otros animales flotaba en el aire mientras los criados se afanaban en supervisar las tierras y los arrendatarios.

La hacienda Berry era incluso más magnífica que Chez Ma Coeur, el gran oasis particular en las islas Virgin que había pertenecido a la familia Fabray durante casi un siglo. La mansión isleña de Rachel era colosal, de mármol rosado, un claro ejemplo de influencia española.

Quinn había imaginado que se sentiría terriblemente avergonzada al tener que exhibirse desnuda delante de tanta gente, sin embargo, a pesar de sus temores, lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Aunque aún estaba enfadada, Rachel le había prohibido ponerse la ropa cuando el avión aterrizó, así que había viajado desnuda todo el trayecto en limusina desde la pista de aterrizaje a la mansión.

Sólo con pensar en cómo la había ofendido, le rechinaban los dientes; Cuando había firmado en la línea de puntos, no tenía ni idea de que la humillación iba incluida en la venganza, menos mal que el par de criados que la atendían no prestaba atención a su desnudez. Los habían instruido bien en ese aspecto y ahora, cinco horas más tarde, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la falta de ropa y a sonrojarse, pero, ¿Bañarla a ella?. Las fosas nasales se le ensancharon, comenzaba a sentirse como una esclava.

-Enjabóname las bolas-, le ordenó Rachel con arrogancia, clavó los ojos en sus pezones, rozó uno con la yema del pulgar y luego lo pellizcó con el índice. -Vas a estar chupándolas constantemente, así que será mejor que uses algo que no te importe saborear-

La cara de Quinn se volvió rojo escarlata, -Sí, señora-, apretó los dientes mientras empapaba su escroto con aceite de coco y en seguida empezó a extenderlo frotando.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de su enfado o la ignoraba a propósito, pensó sombríamente. ¡Maldita!, ¿No saldría nada bueno de esta mujer?

Rachel cerró los ojos y se recostó hacia atrás en la lujosa bañera, tan grande que parecía una piscina infantil, apoyó la cabeza en una almohadilla de baño y se relajó alzando los brazos sobre la cabeza. Metida en el agua hasta las rodillas, Quinn la lavo de pies a cabeza, frotándole la piel con las manos. No le había permitido usar esponja, así que tenía que lavarla de esta manera, deslizando las manos enjabonadas de arriba abajo por su pecho, su torso, y sus piernas musculosas. Evitó cuidadosamente su enorme pene, algunas cosas era mejor no molestarlas.

Se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba su cuerpo. Si acaso, sólo había mejorado con los años, en el pasado su cuerpo había sido delgado y atlético, ahora en cambio se veía duro y musculoso, en el pasado su facciones habían poseído un encanto juvenil, ahora en cambio estaban claramente definidas, enriquecidas con la experiencia de la madurez. Desvió la mirada, angustiada por la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. Ella te odia, idiota. Intenta recordarlo…

-Quiero que la toques-, ordenó Rachel con voz ronca.

Quinn levantó la mirada, se mordisqueó el labio inferior, notando enseguida de que le hablaba. Su mirada verde avellana descendió a lo largo de su cuerpo, centrándose en la gran erección que sobresalía del agua.

-Tócamela-, murmuró, entreabriendo sus intensos ojos marrones para mirarla.

Con los párpados entrecerrados, el timbre de su voz revelaba su excitación, sus tetillas, relajadas hasta el momento, se habían arrugado en tiesos botones, Quinn expulsó el aliento. Era ella quien había provocado su excitación, considerando las circunstancias de su matrimonio, resultaba difícil no reaccionar al hecho de que ella, la corriente, Quinn Fabray de siempre, había conseguido que la atractiva y poderosa Rachel se pusiera dura como una roca.

Su mano se movió lentamente, bajando poco a poco a lo largo de su cuerpo, sintió como tensaba los músculos del vientre cuando sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo oscuro de su pubis, para luego ahuecar la parte inferior de sus testículos.

-La polla-, dijo con voz pastosa, -Agárrame la polla-.

Ella le apretó las pelotas y luego las soltó, haciéndole gemir. Animada, ciñó con la mano su grueso pene, y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, podía oír como Rachel respiraba cada vez con más dificultad mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo recorriendo todo su miembro.

-Más fuerte-, masculló. -Más rápido-, le meneó la polla muy rápido, apretándola tan fuerte como podía. Cualquiera podría pensar que semejante apretón le dolería horriblemente, pero en absoluto, justo le había producido el efecto contrario. Segundos después gimió, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás apoyándose contra la almohadilla, su pecho latiendo desaforadamente.

-¿Te gusta así?-, murmuró ella sintiéndose audaz de repente, se la meneó más fuerte y más rápido, su mano libre recorrió su pecho, apaciguándola.

-Me encanta-, dijo roncamente, golpeó su mano débilmente. -Para, mi amor, para antes de que me corra-.

Pero por alguna perversa razón, estaba disfrutando con el poder que ejercía sobre ella, así que no obedeció, y decidió sacudirle la polla más fuerte y más rápido.

-Oh Quinn-, gimió, apretando la mandíbula. Sus dedos de los pies se arquearon mientras ella continuaba meneándosela implacablemente.

Ella se dio por vencido y reclinó la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohadilla de baño, cerró los ojos y gozó del asalto sensual, gimiendo y gruñendo mientras ella la masturbaba vigorosamente. Mantuvo el ritmo durante dos minutos, mirándola más fascinada de lo que le gustaría reconocer, mientras Rachel se aproximaba cada vez más al orgasmo.

La tensión de sus músculos, indicaba que ese momento estaba por llegar, sus dientes apretados, subrayaban este hecho, pero justo cuando ella se dio cuenta de que iba a correrse, Rachel le agarró la mano para que parase.

-No quiero desaprovechar mi semen-, dijo con voz entrecortada,

-Quiero derramar hasta la más mínima gota de mi esperma dentro de tu cuerpo-

Y como ya era habitual, sus palabras la excitaron aún más. Quinn expulsó el aliento, se puso de pie, sintiéndose torpe de repente.

-S-Será mejor que te alcance una toalla-, repuso desviando la mirada tímidamente, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la atracción innegable que sentía por su esposa. -Ehhh, vuelvo enseguida-.

Se escabulló rapidamente de la bañera, mostrándole las nalgas desnudas y se dirigió al estante de las toallas. Se quedó parada ante el estante, aturdida, mientras sus pensamientos y emociones libraban una dura batalla.

La deseaba y no la deseaba.

La amaba y la odiaba.

No, pensó pestañeando, eso no era exactamente correcto. No la odiaba, era Rachel quien la odiaba a ella.

Quinn jadeó cuando sintió unas manos húmedas y calientes que ceñían sus nalgas por detrás y las estrujaban, no la había oído salir de la bañera.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu culo-, dijo Rachel con voz ronca, sorprendiéndola, mientras acercaba sus caderas hasta que ella sintió su pene excitado empujando en la carne de su trasero.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando empezó a introducir la punta en la hendidura de su ano, -N-no sabía que te habías fijado antes-, exhaló.

-Oh, me he fijado mucho-, murmuró, rotó sus caderas, el pene excitado empujando de nuevo en la entrada de su trasero. -Tienes un culo maravilloso…-

Se le entrecortó la respiración, se encontraba dividida entre el miedo a lo desconocido y la excitación de saber que a Rachel le gustaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Con sus emociones en conflicto, no se resistió cuando ella la empujó hacia abajo hasta que su cuerpo se dobló sobre el estante de las toallas.

-… tan redondeado y dulce, y tan… virginal-.

Ella tragó con brusquedad, eso sí que era cierto.

-Ningún hombre me ha tomado antes por ahí-, soltó sin aliento confirmando sus suposiciones.

Estas palabras consiguieron que se excitase aún mas, -Bien-, murmuró, mientras una mano serpenteaba hacia adelante hasta encontrar su clítoris, -No soporto la idea de que otro hombre te folle, por ningún sitio-. Restregó su clítoris circularmente, masajeándolo hasta que ella comenzó a jadear entre sus brazos, -Eres tan sexy-, ronroneó en su oído, presionando más su erección contra su ano, -La mujer más atractiva que he visto nunca-.

Sus ojos se abrieron con el elogio y después se desorbitaron cuando sintió la firme presión producida por la punta de su polla deslizandose en su interior, - Rachel…-, dijo con voz asustada, gimoteó cuando le frotó más rápido el clítoris con los dedos, su cabeza cayó sobre el estante de las toallas.

-La he untado con aceite de coco-, dijo roncamente, su voz como un susurro, -Una vez que consigamos que entre la cabeza, todo irá bien, cariño-.

Le acarició el clítoris más fuerte, con lo que el cuerpo de Quinn comenzó a retorcerse involuntariamente contra el suyo mientras gemía, su hendidura engulló completamente el glande de su esposa y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Completamente rígida, sus músculos internos se tensaron al sentirlo dentro.

Rachel frotó su clítoris sin piedad, hasta que Quinn no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir en voz alta mientras él la conducía inexorablemente al orgasmo. –Rachel-, lloriqueó y su cuerpo se retorció frenéticamente contra ella. -Oh, Dios mío-.

Quinn estalló en un orgasmo profundo y violento gritando enloquecida y mientras se convulsionaba, Rachel le hundió la verga en el trasero clavándosela hasta la empuñadura.

-Te la he metido toda-, anunció pastosamente, meciendo las caderas adelante y atrás, clavó una mano en su cadera y con la otra continuó masajeándole el afeitado coño empapado.

Se hundió dentro y fuera de su culo y sus gemidos inundaron el cuarto de baño, -Oh, Cristo-, masculló, su voz tan ronca como si lo estuviesen torturando a muerte. Su polla bombeó dentro y fuera de su carne flexible, aumentando la velocidad y llegando hasta el fondo ahora que su cuerpo se había ajustado a su tamaño, -Estás tan apretada, cariño. Dios mío, estás tan condenadamente apretada…-.

Quinn empujó las caderas contra ella, disfrutando de la manera en que la estaba enculando ahora que ya podía abarcarlo por completo. Sus embestidas la hicieron lloriquear, sus tetas colgaban brincando frenéticamente mientras su esposa masajeaba su coño y su verga empalaba su culo, -Me viene-, sollozó, y el orgasmo inminente fue tan poderoso que la condujo a la histeria, -Oh, Dios mío Rachel-.

Se corrió violentamente alzando la voz, su cuerpo entero extremadamente sensibilizado cuando el orgasmo estalló en su vientre, gritó por su intensidad y sonidos frenéticos burbujearon en su garganta mientras ella continuaba montándola por detrás.

Ella gimió agónicamente, masajeando su chocho empapado con movimientos rápidos, circulares, mientras le follaba el culo más y más fuerte, continuó bombeando otro minuto más inundando el cuarto de baño con sus gruñidos.

-Yo también me voy a correr-, jadeó Rachel, incapaz de aguantar tanto como quisiera dentro de una vaina tan apretada, sus caderas martillearon adelante y atrás, golpeando salvajemente su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella sintió como se le aceleraba la respiración y los jadeos caldeaban su oído, -Oh, joder Quinn-. Gritó su nombre mientras se corría, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció encima de ella. Rachel continuó empujando las caderas contra Quinn haciéndola gemir, mientras su cavidad exprimía hasta la más pequeña gota de semen que pudo extraer de su cuerpo. –Quinn-, gruñó de nuevo, aunque más débil este vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de sus caderas mientras sus movimientos ondulantes comenzaban a disminuir, -Quinn-, musitó, -Gracias-.

Quinn cerró los ojos cuando cesaron las sacudidas, sintiéndose insegura de qué debía decir o sentir.

Rachel Babra Berry me ha dado por culo, pensó, aturdida. No sabía si reír o llorar, o si dar gracias a Dios porque por fin la mujer que había deseado durante tantos años había hundido su polla dentro de su cuerpo.

-De nada-, susurró, por alguna razón quería que la intimidad entre ellos se prolongase, comprendió que en este momento disfrutaban de una tregua.

Mientras estaban así acoplados, eran simplemente una mujer y una mujer, dos amantes descansando después del juego sexual. Ya no eran dos enemigas, cada una tramando como vencer a la otra.

Rachel mantuvo una tranquilidad inusitada, como si reconociera también lo sentido del momento, sin decir nada salió con ternura de su cuerpo y la llevó de nuevo a la bañera.

Quinn se mordió el labio, rehuyendo su mirada mientras la bañaba, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan dulce con ella?, se preguntó mientras sus manos le lavaban los pechos, decidió no cuestionar sus motivaciones y simplemente gozar del momento.

No obstante, reconoció que le gustaría que pudiera ser siempre así. Quisiera ser capaz de borrar el pasado, hacerlo desaparecer para siempre. ¿La traición de Russel pesaria siempre sobre sus vidas?. Suspiró al tiempo que reconocía con tristeza que eso era lo más probable.


End file.
